A New Life
by KatieGallagher2005
Summary: This is the sequel to After the Enchantement. Queen Belle and King Christophe are happily settled, Christophe's Father is home to stay... and it's really a new life for all.
1. The First Month

Parts of this build on my last story, named "After the Enchantment. This is a sequel to that; you may have difficulty understanding without reading the first.

The birds sang to Belle as she wandered through one of the castle's huge gardens. She couldn't help but to reflect on the past couple of months. Was it indeed possible that she had gone from the poor daughter of an inventor to the princess, no now the Queen of the whole land? It wasn't all just a dream; it was too good, too pleasant.

Belle smiled to herself. She kept a secret. It was such a wonderful one at that! It also couldn't stay one for long. Around the castle, everyone seemed to know everything as soon as any event happened. True, she would have to be sneaky. Her husband must know first.

How though could she plan her surprise? Mrs. Potts occupied the kitchen, and she wished to use a cake to tell Christophe. Oh, it was wonderful.

Belle wandered to the kitchen. It was becoming increasingly clear she would have to tell Mrs. Potts. But that's all! When she found the dear old lady, Belle whispered her beloved secret into her ear. Mrs. Potts' eyes danced! Oh, this was a wonderful secret indeed! Belle knew she could trust Mrs. Potts, and set to work on her cake.

She made it pink and blue. There were little flowers as well as other decorations. And it was chocolate! What more could you want? Finally it was time to get her husband.

"Chris," Bell ran through the castle, "where are you honey?" She found him in the library. It seemed that ever since she taught him to read, he read more than she did!

"Hey honey", King Christophe received her kiss, "how are you?"

Belle just smiled, "Follow me, Love!" Then she took off racing to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts had kicked everyone out, except for Belle and soon to be Christophe.

She stood in front of the cake and as Christophe read it she smiled. His eyes grew wide, and he picked her up and spun her around. How that one word would change their lives!

The cake simply read "BABY"


	2. The Second Month

As much as Belle wanted her baby, she hated the queasy feeling inside her every morning. She would practically have to run out of the room to make it to the bathroom in time. King Christophe felt sorry for his poor wife. What could he do? Send for her father, she would love that.

Maurice walked up to the castle where his little baby girl was the Queen. He could never have foreseen this coming, and to think that he almost didn't let her stay as a prisoner! The Beast, wait no, King Christophe had summoned him to come to visit his daughter. He was more than will to oblige.

Belle saw her father coming from a distance as she glanced out of the window seat in her room. "Papa!" she exclaimed. Chris had told her that a special surprise was coming for her today. This was a good one. She hadn't seen her father since the wedding. It had been a good four months. This was very much long overdue visit.

"Oh Father!" Belle ran to greet him as he walked into the castle. "I've missed you so!"

"And how is my little Belle doing?" Maurice asked.

"I'm fine. How's the town? The house? The horse? Your inventions? Your life? Everything?" Belle rambled out her questions.

"Great. But you're sorely missed at home. Any time you want to move back, you are welcome to, Dear." Maurice winked at Christophe. He laughed.

"Ah, but my little wife cannot." King Christophe was smirking. "She will be needed here to care for our little one." At that Belle's face turned red, and she bit her lip. Maurice however was quite overjoyed.

"Can this be true? My Belle?"

"Yes Papa, but I'm not quite sure why Chris felt that little detail necessary to share."' She laughed.

"I do! I'm very happy myself about out little one." King Christophe announced.

Then Mrs. Potts as well as Cogsworth walked up to the group. "Pardon me," Cogsworth said, "but we must get going. It's getting late and dinner, as well as Mrs. Potts' delicious tea is waiting."

And so the group agreed, and the night went on. And so did the next month. Belle still felt sick, but at night Christophe would shower her with praise and affection and he seemed to make everything alright. Belle was forever grateful to her husband. Her second month passed, and well she looked upon her stomach, if she looked hard enough, she could see a little tiny bulge. A baby.


	3. The Third Month

Sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long time… I've been busy, but I'm going to at least attempt to finish this story, ASAP, before I lose every reader I could have ever had! Love you guys – Katie

Belle waved to her departing father as she held the hand, very tightly of course of her beloved husband. She was very sad to see him leave, but she knew that he could only stay a few weeks. He would be back, that's for sure whenever his little grandbaby was born. Belle strained to see her father as he got further and further away from her castle, her home. Whenever he little eyes could no longer see him, she turned around, and Christophe, the every loving husband followed her back.

"Honey?" Belle asked, "What would you think of a little trip, I mean before we can no longer travel?"

"Where to love?"

"Well you know I've always wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere… what about a trip, about two months long, where we travel though the French countryside and visit many of your subjects as well as enjoying some final time together before we have another to care fore?" Belle was talking so fast that Christophe could hardly keep up!

"Love, I think I could arrange for this," he glanced at Belle's emerging smile, "Yes, I think we could. There are plenty of people whom I would love to entertain!"

"Oh Chris! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can we leave soon?"

Christophe could only laugh at her over eagerness. Oh how her eyes sparked when Belle was on to something! He so enjoyed her… she was well amazing. "Yes my Belle, is a week soon enough for you to prepare?"

"Oh yes!" She laughed, "I could be ready in a day if you wanted me to!"

"No Belle, a simple week will do. I do however need to contact someone, I can't have you sleeping outside!"

"Okay, okay, you win as always… I love that effect you DO have on me, however, about now, I'm not sure I want to have your child… you ARE making me wait an awful long time."

"Oh my Belle, a week will not hurt you. You'll be waiting even longer for our child… I mean our son."

"Now my dear, this is your problem. You know as I do it will be a little girl."

"No, I don't think so."

"Yeah… MY little Catherine Elisabeth Clare.

"No, honey, MY Christophe Jonathan Clare."

"Ha, Christophe Jonathan? That doesn't even go together! How can our child be named that? Plus I don't want another Christophe running around, I want only you."

"Well you better get over that, and fast, you only have six and a half months, because then we'll have to officially name our son, and heir of the kingdom."

"That's right, our daughter Cat will have to rule the entire kingdom as Queen, because she is the first born.

"What type of name is Cat?"

"Well who in the world is even named Christophe?"

"Me."

"Yeah and that's why I married you. Okay we'll compromise, we can name our second born, the son that we'll have years from now Jonathan Christophe Clare. Is that fitting to you dear?"

"Can't it be after me?"

"Nah, I don't like you that much," And with that, Belle let go of his hand and dashed inside the castle.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with my son?" Christophe leapt after his wife, and catching her gracefully, he dipped her low to kiss her.

"Let me go! I don't like you that much!" She laughed as she kissed him again.

Over the next week they prepared for their trip, and as they finally departed from the castle they called home, Belle thought of how great it was going to be to raise their child there, no matter who it was, Jonathan or Catherine. Yes, her thirdmonth had been exciting indeed.


	4. The Fourth Month

"And may I present to you my lovely wife, Belle." Belle curtsied and felt her cheeks turn a pretty shade of red as Christophe introduced her to yet another lord that she ruled over.

"How do you do, Sir?"

"Very well Milady," The nobleman said to her. They were in the middle of her and Christophe's trip around the French countryside. It had been amazing so far. They had already visited three lords and Belle hand met more people then she could ever remember; let alone probably never see them all again. Overall though, this trip had been amazing. "Please make yourself at home." The lord interrupted Belle's thoughts, bringing her quickly back to reality.

"Oh thank you, you are really most kind." Belle stated while her Christophe nodded his agreement.

"You are very welcome. What else would you two like to do today? There is a beautiful view from the hill just over there." He motioned towards the hill, "Perhaps as young lovers you two would like to go on a sunset picnic together?"

"Haha that would be wonderful, we would so enjoy something like that! Has my wife told you yet of our upcoming child?"

"An heir, how wonderful for you! So apparently you don't need to get away by yourselves anymore."

"Oh but sir, we would love it, really!" Belle pleaded.

"Ah, Milady, I was just joking. Of course you'll be able to go… that is if you actually trust our King here."

"He is my King, true. And I am married to him, however, that doesn't mean I'll ever be able to trust him. After all, he DID do this to me." Belle motioned towards her slightly bulging stomach.

"Hey! Belle… that's not exactly fair!"

"I know, I know, but its way more fun to get you in trouble."

To this the lord just laughed and afterwards he called for a servant to present Christophe with a basket for their dinner, he left the two to start their trek.

Although it was an easy hike for most, Belle struggled a little. She felt that even thought a tiny baby could only be a few pounds, that she was instead carrying a huge, huge monster. This was quite amusing to her, judging by Christophe's past. He grabbed her hand and together they finished the hike.

When they reached the crest of the hill, Belle helped Christophe spread out their blanket and she then set out the delicious food for their dinner. It was very good, and for desert the cook had even packed wild strawberries! Christophe stuffed himself until he was extremely full and he collapsed on the blanket. Belle they laid down with him. The sun began to set.

They talked about everything, the kingdom, a new book, and especially about their new son or daughter, depending on which one you asked. Finally the sun was set and the stars came out.

"Why go back my Belle?"

"Well you were once a wild beast. So tell me Beast, can you brave the cold night and protect me?" He nodded and Belle moved just a couple inches closer to nestle up against her real prince charming.

Belle blinked her eyes, and opened them to the sun's light overflowing the earth. Christophe moved at her movement, and they both began to wake up just in time for the sunrise.

"It's a new day, and new beginning." Christophe stated.

"Yes, and a new day in our lives too. A new beginning for us. Do you think we'll actually be good parents?"

"I think we'll be fine. I love our child already, almost as much as I love you." Christophe then gave his wife a good morning kiss, as she snuggled up against his knees to watch the sun rise.

"Yes," Belle thought to herself, "Only five more months."


	5. The Fifth Month

"Our castle looks so wonderful now doesn't it?" King Christophe smiled at his wife, Queen Belle. She was sitting in they carriage with her little stomach starting to show. Oh how he simply adored her!

"Yes dear, it is." Belle agreed, "But I can say that our trip was really amazing. We were gone for almost two months! And now, it's already the end of my fifth month! Honey, only four more months until our little Cat, oh wait, how about we call her Cate? I know she's going to be named Catherine that's for sure… but hun, which do you prefer?"

"Well we can call Jonathan, Jon. That is a good name." The couple was at it again, teasing each other about what sex the baby would be. Belle was certain that they would have a little daughter, while Christophe was certain about his new little son.

"Well for our daughter, I guess I only have four more months to decide if she will be Cat, or Cate, or maybe even Catie? This really is a very tough choice."

"Well it will be easier when it's a boy." Christophe grabbed his wife and pulled her closer for a kiss, then let her hand go as he dropped down onto the ground to let her out. It was still very hot outside. It was the end of August, what else did he expect. They had enjoyed together an amazing trip around the French countryside, and now they were home to enjoy the next few months until their child was to be born, sometime coming up in July.

Belle could hardly believe how time had passed! Why just a year ago, she hadn't even met Chris. For it was in the fall when she first got stranded at the palace, and in March, she had helped to break the spell and got a husband! By April she found out she was to have a child and already she was over halfway done with her pregnancy! It was not always easy though, but Belle was pleased to be at this point of her life. But oh no! Would she be a good mother? Could she really raise a baby?

"Belle?" Christophe said interrupting her thoughts, "Honey?"

"Yeah sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing really, hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what it's going to be like to be a mother. I mean, am I going to be good at it?"

"You'll be fantastic."

"I know, I'm sure that it's not like we're going to kill our daughter or anything, but I just want to be an amazing mother, just as I'm sure that you want to be an amazing father."

"Yeah, I want my son to have the best Daddy he can, we'll be okay Belle. Promise."

"Alright. Okay so let's not be so serious. Want to go for a walk until dinner or so?"

"Belle, you're all about this exercise and stuff. Trust me honey, you're going to get all the exercise you'll ever need after our son is born. Chasing after him will give you enough of a work out!"

"Christophe, our daughter won't be able to walk for at least a year or so. That's a whole lot of non-exercising, if you ask me. Sure she'll need a lot, but I'm afraid I won't be able to walk though the gardens which you know I so love to do, as much as I want to. That's why I'm taking my gorgeous husband out now, as much as I can and telling him just how much he means to me."

Christophe smiled at Belle as he tightly clasped her hand. "You're exactly right Belle. I do love you. And I love spending time with you. Everyday. And I thank God as well everyday for having given me this opportunity to kidnap your father," they both laughed, "and fall in love with you. You're my Belle, and you mean everything to me." As they embraced then, Christophe could feel the bulge in Belle's stomach against his own, and at that moment, he didn't regret anything. Not even his selfishness that kept him in a curse all those long years. Without it, he never would have met Belle, and speaking of selfishness, he knew how he would never want to share Belle with anyone. Never.

"I love you Chris."

"Belle, you are my world."

"I guess we're getting all cheesy again. Better stop that before we make our own selves throw up. And don't' you know, I finally learned how to keep food down!"

"Only you, only you, Belle." To this they both laughed, and Christophe even managed to steal yet another kiss.


End file.
